


Schönkopf's harem.

by Yomidark



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Yang has a proposition.





	Schönkopf's harem.

"You really went all out tonight," Yang laughed quietly, stretching his arms and legs, "I don't think I'll be able to move for a while."

    

Schönkopf smiled satisfactorily as his hands captured Yang’s face, pressing their lips together, their tongues quick to find each other.

    

"That's fine. You don't need to go anywhere. You can spend the night here, my men don't mind... and I suspect quite a few of them wished they could have shared a bed with us."

    

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Was I that vocal?"

    

"Quite so," Schönkopf cracked proud, licking his own lips, "But it's not your fault. I finally had the chance of going all out on you."

    

Yang cocked his head, sighing. He had a hard time denying how much he was enjoying his time with Schönkopf, but he was starting to feel like they were becoming closer more than it was permissible. He still had Julian and Alex to take care of and be with.

    

"What's wrong?" Schönkopf asked, noticing the other wandering off.

   

 "...Nothing. Actually... Did you really sleep with all of your men?"

    

Schönkopf didn't react immediately. Instead, he looked at the other man for a couple of seconds, before he exploded in a boisterous laugh.

   

 "Was that a funny question?" Yang tilted his head, pouting.

    

"Not at all," He slowly regained his composure, "Are you jealous? Or perhaps curious?"  His head tipped forward, inquisitive, their noses touching.

    

"Curious." Yang smiled at him.

   

Schönkopf smirked back at him. "Most of them. Sometimes at the same time. Some of them find this pleasure too vulgar, but I distress."

    

Yang looked at him with an expression that said: "Of course you do."

    

"I think it deeply enhances our relationships and trust in each other. Such bonds between men are important."

  

Yang opened his mouth and tried to spoke, only to halt his movements, thinking.

 

"What's up?" The other asked interestedly.

 

"What if I told you I'd like to try it?" Finally, he spoke. He gazed into the other's eyes, seeking a reaction.

    

He didn't need to wait much, as Schönkopf's expression changed into a huge grin. "Yang Wen-li, you are full of surprises."

* * *

 

Many men entered through the front door.  One, two, five. Yang couldn't count them all, but he imagined it was most of Schönkopf's force.

  

"That's more than I expected," He sounded worried, even if he wasn't trying to be.

   

"They were all interested in you. I think your name drew in even the most reluctant," He placed an arm around Yang's shoulders, holding their bodies close. Few men turned around, looking at them with jealousy and desire.

   

"I-is everyone trying to have a go at me? I'd like to walk straight again tomorrow."

  

"Ahah, don't worry. But expect to sweat a lot. Now," He looked at the soldiers all over the room, chatting with each other and slowly getting naked. "Shall we begin?"

 

* * *

 

    

Never Yang would have imagined. Never had he thought he would have found himself into a situation like this-

   

How many men were around him? Just too many to keep count. Not that he could, given his position.

    

Someone locked his hands around his tights, just before his mouth leapt forward swallowing the tip of Yang's erection.  Two other men focused on his chest, sucking his nipples. Someone pressed a cock in his hand, masturbating himself using Yang's hand.

   

 "Too... much…," Yang voiced cracked, heavy breathing, leaning back against Schönkopf's chest. Between his legs, he had found a comfortable place in all this chaos, and Schonkopf was happy to oblige.

   

 "Nonsense," Schönkopf whispered in his ear, stroking his chin and capturing his lips.

    

One of the men reached close, his breath on their face, panting heavily, like a starving animal, "May I, sir?"

    

"Go ahead," Schönkopf nodded, releasing the Yang's lips.

    

A cock was immediately placed in Yang's mouth, and he was forced to swallow it. The tip of the erection hit the back of his mouth, the scent of cock filling his nose.

    

"Be careful with him, he's not like us," Schönkopf admonished the man, placing placid kisses on Yang's shoulders.

    

It took a moment for Yang to regain his composure. His tongue wrapped around the cock as his head started to bob around it, up and it. It's true, it was sudden, but he wasn't disliking it.

   

Schönkopf nodded satisfactorily at the other's reaction, just before biting the skin on Yang's shoulder, marking him.

    

The men around him kept moving- as someone came in his hand, another one quickly replaced it, to lick the cum away or to place his cock between Yang's fingers.

    

Another man joined between his legs, and two mouths were now on his cock. The cock in his mouth didn't stop, pounding him, his balls slapping against Yang's face.

   

Suddenly the man's body shivered and semen spluttered down his throat. Yang did his best to catch it, but given his situation, he ended up almost choking on it.

   

 "Ah.. sorry... It's not your fault," He smiled meekly at the man, coughing.

    

"Come here," Schönkopf captured his chin once again, pressing his mouths together once more. His dutiful tongue explored the depth of Yang's mouth, savoring and taking away the trace of semen left. "You fine?"

    

"Y-yeah... I dare too much I think, aha. What about you? Are you fine watching?"

   

"Watching you come apart is pleasurable enough," Schönkopf replied cheekily.

  

Yang's free hand went lower, between the other's legs, "You are hard though."

 

 Schönkopf's eyebrows arched upward, "Who wouldn't be after that display?"

   

 "Ahah, fair enough," Yang cocked his head, understanding.

    

Two men approached them. Yang recognized them as Schönkopf's subordinates that aided him in the taking of Iserlohn, "May we…?"

 “Get on all fours," Schönkopf said, pushing his back. Yang leaned behind, stumbling on the mattress before he managed to gain a foothold. He could see men all around him, starving for his attention and body.

   

 The two men circled him, their gazes wandering over his body. Then, they stopped. The blond one chose his mouth, while the one with the tattoo went behind him. His hands cupped his ass, opening it, then rubbing him gladly against it.

    

"Just do it. Yang is no virgin," Schönkopf commented.

    

"But be gentle please," Yang said grinding his teeth, before opening his mouth. Slowly, his tongue touched the erect cock in front of him, circling just the red gland, slowly wrapping his mouth around it.

 

The man behind him meanwhile, pushed inside. The tip of his cock slid in easily, and he slowly made his way inside of Yang.

  

"This is amazing." He muttered excitedly, trying to contain himself from thrusting inside.

  

Yang didn't stop sucking the man in front of him, taking the erection in his mouth and swallowing him as a whole. Soon, he was pierced from both ends, completely filled with cock.

 

Schönkopf stroked his own jaw. "I hope your majesty is enjoying this." His hand went lower, to his own cock, lazily stroking it. "I sure am."

 

There was no hint of jealousy in his voice. Instead, he seemed incredibly pleased that his men were having their way with him.

 

The two men gripped Yang, one on his hips, the other in his hair, and started to move. Like a well-oiled machine, they moved in tandem, just as one of them thrust into Yang, the other's hips fell back, ready to thrust in again.

 

They must have done this before, Yang thought.

 

The feeling of being filled was quickly becoming too much, and he quickly realized he was being held together by the men's strong grip on him.

 

"Amazing! I can understand why Commander Schönkopf is so taken by you!" The bearded one cried in pleasure. He was now pounding unconcernedly into Yang now, desperately seeking his own climax.

  

"You," Schönkopf called to an unoccupied man near them, watching the spectacle, "Yang is about to come."

 

The man nodded, understanding what was asked of him. He crept under Yang, his lips curling around his cock---

 

Yang shrouded, and his cock released in that very moment, into the warm mouth offered to him.

 

The two men weren't far off either, their thrusts getting more and more uncoordinated, until finally, their pleasure exploded, releasing copious amounts into Yang's mouth and ass.

 

Yang did his best to swallow the semen flowing into his mouth but it was just too much and semen splayed across his face and hair.

 

The two men grip on his body was lost and they all fell on the bed, sweating and satisfied.  Yang didn't see any reason to hold back, and rolled back on his back, enjoying the feeling of the after-climax.  He took a deep breath, trying to re-assert himself.

 

"Tired?"  Schönkopf asked, poking him with his foot.

 

Yang eyed him. Someone was on his cock, sucking him, but he was still visibly hard, "A bit," then, he smiled, "But I have enough energy to take you."

 

Schönkopf didn't need to be told twice. His hands pushed aside the man between his legs, as he almost launched himself on Yang.  Between his legs, he immediately locked their lips together, uncaring of the cum stains still on the other's face.

 

"Do it," Yang pleaded, grinning their hips together.

 

"Yes, your majesty," His hips meet the other's movements, his slick cock going into the semen filled hole.

 

"Ah--- this is…," Yang's bit his tongue, not quite sure on how to put it.

 

"Amazing," Schönkopf finished for him, his thrusting becoming harsher and harsher. Their movements were drawing quite a lot of attention, and several men stared at them licking their lips.

 

Yang could feel them approaching him and Schönkopf now, like starved beasts attracted to their sex. Their breath was heavy and hot. They gripped their own erections, moving them up and down at the sight of their commander fucking Yang.

 

"Embarrassed?" Schönkopf said elated, increasing his rhythm. Yang could have sworn he had gotten harder.

 

"… It's a bit late for that for that, isn't it?" Half of Yang’s lips curled upward, then his hand reached for the other’s shoulder, pressing their faces together. "Let's give them a show… commander."

 

Schönkopf chuckled,  "As you wish, your majesty," His hands firmly on Yang's hips, he increased his tempo, rutting into him. His hips bucked backward, only to slam them into the man again, shocking the other body.

 

All around them the men murmured, the hands on their own cocks moving faster, seeking to reach the desired climax.  Yang could feel them coming all around him, often calling his name.

 

"I don't think I can… hold much longer…," Schönkopf exhaled tired, slamming into him with a heavy breath.

 

Yang shrouded, "Do it," His hips started to move again, meeting the other's movement. Schönkopf's cock pushed deep into his body, almost possessively, as if he was trying to mark him.

 

"I'm-" Yang grinned his teeth as another orgasm flew through his body.

 

"Ah... Yang…," Schönkopf moaned in turn, and his body gasped in pleasure too. His thrusts halted, his hips jerked, and his orgasm flew from his body into the other, his cum mixing with the one already filling Yang.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you, sir," The bearded man saluted Yang. "Commander," He then nodded toward Schönkopf, leaving the room. He was the last one to leave, leaving the two men on the bed alone.

 

 "Your men are very polite," Yang's lips curled upward, humored. He was spread on the bed, the back of his head resting on Schönkopf's stomach.

 

The other snickered, one of his hand caressing the other's head, as he laid there, eyes closed, "We are not animals."

 

"Merely sex starved beasts."

 

"Correct," Schönkopf nodded, praising the other's judgment, "Did you enjoy it?"

 

"What do you think?" Yang mused, breathing heavily, "I won't be able to move for a week."


End file.
